Ambipom
|textcolor=#FFEC8B |name='Ambipom' |jname=(エテボース Eteboth) |image=424Ambipom.png |ndex=424 |evofrom=Aipom |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= AM-bih-pom |hp=75 |atk=100 |def=66 |satk=60 |sdef=66 |spd=115 |total=482 |species=Long Tail Pokémon |type= |height=3'11" |weight=44.8 lbs |ability=Technician Pickup Skill Link (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Ambipom (Japanese: エテボース Eteboth) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is the evolved form of Aipom. Naming Its name is a cross between ambi''dextrous, meaning to have equal proficiency in both the left and right hand, and what could be the second word is ''palm. The same reason can be of its pre-evolution, Aipom, but with "bi" meaning two, because it has two tail-hands as oppose to one. Its Japanese name comprises te (手), meaning hand, and the transliteration of both implies that it is two handed. Biological characteristics Ambipom has the form of a monkey with an exaggerated tail. This tail has become even more adept than its hands from constant use swinging through the trees. Anime Dawn is trapped in the Solaceon Ruins surrounded by Unown, which was angered by the work of Team Galactic. When Dawn is in trouble, Aipom attempted to help her, but to no avail. Then Aipom started to evolve into an Ambipom and saved Dawn from the Unown. Dawn uses Ambipom's Swift in contest by surrounding it with stars on the first round for the first time, but failed to enter the second round as Ambipom is completely hidden in the cluster of stars. Dawn uses Ambipom also for the game of Pokémon Pig Pong. In the game, Ambipom shows excellent skills by hitting the ball again and again, and making it to fire up by the ignited launch. Due to this talent, the O, the master of the game took him for training. Evolution Ambipom Raise Aipom to level 32, then teach it Double hit or level up Aipom while it knows Double hit. 's Ambipom]] Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Aipom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Aipom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Aipom |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1-B19), Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ambipom| diamond=To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now.| pearl=They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship.| platinum=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.| heartgold=They live on large trees. They are said to communicate by connecting their tails to those of others. | soulsilver=It is very difficult to dodge the consecutive strikes of its two tails. | black=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.| white=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.| }} Trivia * Due to now being Dawn's Pokémon, Aipom was the only Pokémon owned by a main character that was introduced before the character. * Ambipom was the first Pokémon belonging to Dawn that evolved and her first fully evolved Pokémon. * Ambipom is the only Pokémon of Dawn's that shares an English voice actress with her. * Ambipom's name may come from the word ambidexterous,meaning you can use both of your hands well,like Ambipom can. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category: Evolved Pokémon